Dos años, seis días, tres horas y veintitrés minutos
by Natsuki Akagami
Summary: [Yuri P.] Ya tengo 18. Sal conmigo de una vez. 00:01 a.m. Otabek lleva esperando ese mensaje dos años, seis días, tres horas y veintitrés minutos.


_Disclaimer:_ tanto los personajes como la historia original pertenecen a Kubo.

 _Autora:_ Natsuki Akagami.

* * *

 _Edad de los personajes:_

Otabek: 19 (al principio) / 21

Yuri: 16 (al principio) / 18

No sé cómo me siento respecto a este fic lol, lo único que sé es que necesitaba escribir algo otayuri o iba a reventar. ¡Espero que os guste!

* * *

Título: Dos años, seis días, tres horas y veintitrés minutos.

* * *

Otabek a veces se pregunta cómo ha llegado a esa situación.

Muchas veces intenta olvidarse de cómo comenzó todo, porque eso significaría que puede sobreponerse a ello, pero la verdad es que recuerda el momento exacto en el que su vida se puso patas arriba.

Intenta convencerse de que si hubiese sabido lo que iba a pasar, no habría ido a casa de Viktor Nikiforov aquel diecisiete de agosto, pero sabe que en el fondo lo reviviría una y otra y otra vez. Aquella sensación. Aquella aterradora y maravillosa sensación.

Otabek conoce a Viktor desde que Yuuri se lo presentó como su novio. Le cae bien, trata bien a su amigo y es alguien agradable. Pero Otabek se estremece cada vez que Yuuri les dice a él y a Pichit que Viktor les ha invitado a su casa, ya sea para cenar o pasar la tarde; Yuuri incluso le ha llegado a preguntar si tiene algún problema con Viktor porque siempre intenta buscarse una escusa para no ir.

Pero no es por culpa de Viktor.

Es por culpa de su primo pequeño.

La primera vez que Otabek vio a Yuri Plisetsky fue el diecisiete de agosto, dos años atrás. Aún recuerda aquella aterradora y maravillosa sensación que lo azotó cuando Yuri entró en el salón para decirles que _"cerréis la boca que tengo que estudiar. La próxima vez que invites a tus amigos cuando estoy de exámenes te pienso cortar las pelotas, Viktor."_ Y los fulminó a todos con esos ojos _tan imposiblemente verdes_. Otabek recuerda que cuando posó su mirada en él, contuvo la respiración durante el tiempo suficiente para sentirse mareado. Yuuri esbozó una arrogante sonrisa, y le guiñó un ojo delante de todo el mundo antes de volver a subir a su cuarto.

 _"Tiene dieciséis años"_ se dijo a sí mismo cuando volvía a casa _"es un crío, ¿cuál es tu maldito problema?"._

Y cada vez, todos los días durante esos dos años, cada vez que Otabek iba a casa de Viktor, Yuri estaba ahí. Al principio fue fácil, prácticamente no hablaba con él y pocas veces estaban más de cinco minutos en la misma habitación, pero durante esos cinco minutos Otabek no podía evitar admirar la salvaje y fría belleza de Yuri. Era como un imán que lo atraía, cada cosa que hacía, cada gesto y cada mirada que le dedicaba hacía que Otabek se clavase las uñas y contase desde cincuenta hasta uno. Pero luego Yuri había empezado a pillado desprevenido en su casa, ya fuese en la cocina o en el pasillo o en el recibidor.

Otabek aún recuerda la primera vez que le dijo que no, en una de esas emboscadas, porque _joder, Yuri, tienes dieciséis años_. La bofetada que le soltó Yuri no fue una de esas que se olvidan. Pero lo único que aquello hizo fue que el joven insistiera más. Y cada vez era más difícil resistirse.

Otabek estaba (y sigue estando) en las manos de Yuri, y éste jugaba con él de la manera en la que le apetecía.

—Cuando cumpla los dieciocho— le dijo un día arrastrando a Otabek dentro del lavabo y agarrándole del cuello de la camiseta—, cuando cumpla los dieciocho saldrás conmigo. Lo harás, ¿verdad?

Otabek sintió que algo le oprimía el pecho.

—Yura...

—¿Lo harás?— insistió.

El mayor lo sujetó por la nuca y se inclinó. Yuri contuvo la respiración cuando los labios de Otabek besaron su comisura.

—Cuando cumplas los dieciocho.

Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde aquello, y cada vez que Otabek piensa en mandar todo a la mierda y lanzarse sobre Yuri recuerda que dentro de una semana (seis días, tres horas y veintitrés minutos) por fin podrá hacerlo. Legalmente.

Porque Otabek, por muy tentador que sea, no quiere ir a la carcel por salir con un menor, _muchas gracias_.

(Seis días, tres horas y veintitrés minutos).

¿Qué es eso comparado con lo que ha tenido que esperar?

* * *

Es veintiocho de febrero y Otabek está tumbado en la cama, vistiendo los pantalones más viejos y cómodos que tiene y una camiseta demasiado grande. La película que están dando en la tele es tan aburrida que ya hace tiempo que ha dejado de prestar atención y se dedica a ver vídeos en el móvil.

 _[Yuri P.]_

 _Ya tengo 18. Sal conmigo de una vez._

 _00:01 a.m._

La notificación del mensaje resuena alto por la habitación, y Otabek tiene que leerlo tres veces para comprender que es uno de marzo.

 _[Tú]_

 _Cuánto tiempo llevas esperando escribir eso?_

 _00:03 a.m._

 _[Yuri P.]_

 _Cuánto tiempo llevas tú esperando recibirlo?_

 _00:04 a.m._

 _[Tú]_

 _Touché_

 _00:04 a.m.  
_

 _[Tú]_

 _Felicidades, Yura_

 _00:05 a.m._

Yuri le lee el mensaje, pero no responde. Otabek espera siete minutos hasta que asimila que no va a recibir ninguna contestación más; Viktor debe de haber entrado a su cuarto para felicitarlo. Relee el primer mensaje de todos y sonríe, devuelve su atención a la pantalla de la televisión pero sabe que no se va a acabar enterando de nada así que la apaga y decide irse a la cama.

Acaba de terminar de lavarse los dientes cuando llaman a su puerta. Se descoloca completamente cuando la abre y ve a Yuri ahí de pie, jadeando y con el pelo alborotado.

—¿Qué—?

—Ya soy mayor de edad— le interrumpe Yuri con la respiración entrecortada.

Se miran durante varios segundos.

—Lo sé— acaba diciendo Otabek, sin saber muy bien cómo proceder.

Pero Yuri se le adelanta. Con una sonrisa enorme, la más hermosa que Otabek ha visto hasta ahora, se impulsa hacia él y le rodea el cuello con los brazos y reclama lo que lleva siendo suyo durante dos años, seis días, tres horas y veintitrés minutos. Lo besa torpemente pero con ganas, y sonríe cuando siente los brazos de Otabek rodearle la cintura y atraerlo hacia sí hasta que no hay espacio entre ellos. Y cuando se separan ambos tienen las mejillas arreboladas y los ojos de Yuri brillan más que nunca.

—Y ahora— Yuri le coloca las manos a Otabek de forma que cuando salta y le rodea la cadera con las piernas le sujete para no caerse— me vas a llevar a tu cama y vamos a dormir, y mañana me vas a invitar a desayunar.

Otabek le mira sorprendido y una sonrisa divertida ilumina el rostro del rubio.

—¿Qué te creías?— le dice—. No soy de los que se abren de piernas sin haber tenido al menos una cita.

El mayor pone los ojos en blanco y lo vuelve a besar con fuerza.

—Por supuesto que no— asiente.

—Que sepas— dice Yuri minutos más tarde, cuando están tumbados en la cama y Otabek juguetea con su cabello— que llevo tanto tiempo esperando esto que no te vas a librar de mi. Nunca.

—Hum... Parece que tendré que acostumbrarme.

—Más te vale.

Acostumbrarse a Yuri después de dos años, seis días, tres horas y veintitrés minutos esperando hacerlo no suena nada mal, después de todo.

* * *

Fin.

¿Un review?


End file.
